Tacky
by selenehekate
Summary: When Draco is reminded of the Ferret Incident while at Christmas dinner at the Weasley's, it's up to Charlie to calm him down, in any way he can... Oneshot. PD


_Tacky_

"No. Absolutely not," Draco said with a sharp shake of his head.

"You have to! My mum will be insulted if you don't," Charlie whispered quickly. He glanced over his shoulder towards the direction of the living room. Sounds of the large Weasley family merrily popping crackers and singing Christmas carols wafted into the kitchen where Charlie stood arguing with his boyfriend of three months.

"I don't care," the Malfoy boy said with a haughty air. "I will _not_ wear this ugly grey thing!" He held up the steel grey sweater with a picture of a ferret on it.

"It matches your eyes!"

"It's demeaning and cruel. And it's rather tacky."

"Mum wasn't trying to be cruel," Charlie muttered with a roll of his eyes. "She was trying to be nice!"

"By knitting me a sweater with a _ferret _on it?"

"She didn't mean any harm!"

"She knows about the ferret story and she brought it up! How could she possibly not mean any harm? And who the bloody _hell_ told your mother about it, anyway?"

"Ron and George did," Charlie said with a sigh. "Though they didn't want to. Mum overheard them refer to you as Ferret Boy, and she wanted to know why."

"Bloody brilliant."

"Well, to be fair... Ron and George didn't necessary tell her the whole truth about that day," Charlie confessed as his ears turned red.

Draco frowned. "What?"

"See... they knew that something like that - what that Moody impostor did to you - well, it would upset her... probably enough that she would box their ears for continuing to mock your poor, unfortunate incident. And since my brothers were, uh, fond of what he did to you..." Charlie trailed off as he raised a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. "Well, let's just say they lied."

Draco blinked. "And told her what? That I just spontaneously turned into a ferret without any warning whatsoever?"

"No... they told her that you were... a ferret animagus."

"_What_?"

"Well, it made sense, didn't it? That way, they could continue to call you Ferret Boy without getting into trouble, and it made you look a little less... pathetic, really," Charlie said with a sheepish smile.

"Maybe," Draco said with a snort. "Except now I have to put up with presents like these!"

"Well I can't tell her the truth now!" Charlie protested. "Then she'll just be horrified. She'll be so embarrassed that she hurt you in this way that she'll make a slew of other knitted, _tacky_ sweaters. Isn't it easier to just swallow your pride and deal with this one?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't like to swallow anything. You know that."

"Yes, but I _do_ like to swallow... things," Charlie said, the famous Weasley blush overtaking his cheeks. "So if you play nice and put on the damn sweater, I might just have to show you that particular... _talent_."

A smirk slipped across Draco's face as he stepped closer to his boyfriend. "I suppose I could work with those terms," he said as he leaned forward to give Charlie a soft kiss. Then he pulled back. "But you had better keep your brothers in check, Charlie. I mean it; I don't want any ferret jokes or for them to take pictures, or anything! This is a one time event, understood?"

"Fine," Charlie said as he wove his fingers through the blond boy's hair. "Now shut up and kiss me, Ferret Boy."

Draco scoffed. "Tacky," he muttered. Yet nevertheless, he allowed Charlie to pull him in for a long, hard kiss.

* * *

_This was written for the Hogwarts Games: Breaststroke. The was also written for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp with the prompt "tacky."_

_I absolutely adore this pairing, so I had so much fun writing this! I hope you all enjoyed it too!_

_I apologize for my brief absence from the site over the month of November, but I'm back now! I should be updating two of my Severus/Hermione stories soon, so if you follow those, check back soon. Thank you in advance for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I'm looking forward to continuing this story; I have some really great ideas for it, and I hope you'll stay tuned!_

_Thank you so much!_

_-Selene_


End file.
